A Promise Worth Keeping
by schubskie
Summary: Nightwing is kidnapped by Joker; Batman and Red Hood must work together to find them. Finished- 9/9/2011. Meant to be read like a movie- since I wrote this shortly after I watched "Batman: Under the Red Hood" for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce watched the video again.

It was dark, so dark that only a few outlines of nearby buildings were visible.

A figure appeared. Bruce knew this to be Nightwing.

He freeze-framed it and zoomed in. He slowly went forward on the tape as Nightwing turned.

Bullet holes, two of them, stained the young man's clothes; one in his right shoulder, and the other in his leg.

Bruce let the tape roll.

A small object, no larger than a golf ball, flew through the air. The screen erupted into smoke.

And when picture appeared again, Nightwing was gone.

Batman rewound the entire thing.

Just then, Alfred walked in. "Would you like more coffee, Master Bruce?"

"If I drink anymore I'll become a schizophrenic." He replied apathetically, watching the video again.

"But you must keep up your strength, sir," Alfred set the tray down.

"He needs his strength too, Alfred," obviously referring to Nightwing, "And I failed him. I also failed Jason."

"What happened to Jason does not correlate with what will happen to Master Dick," Alfred answered promptly. "This is not the first time he has had a run in with a gun."

"But because of that first time I relieved him of duty," Bruce sighed as the video ended again.

"This was the sort of thing I was trying to prevent."

"Master Bruce, listen to me," Alfred walked forward, standing directly in front of his master. "Master Dick is a very smart young man. You will either find him in time, or he will free himself. You must have faith."

Bruce sighed, swiveling back around in his chair. "What _I must have_ is more coffee."

Alfred smiled wryly, pouring another cup.

* * *

Bruce awoke the next evening in a fog. He found himself still seated in the Bat Cave, his computers and lights still blinking and making noises.

He got up when he heard the doorbell ring.

Alfred led the unexpected visitor into the living room. Bruce Wayne met him there.

When he did, a familiar voice greeted him, "Didn't expect me, did you Bruce?"

It was Jason.

"What are you doing here," Bruce's voice was even.

"That's not much of a greeting," Jason smirked, his boots propped up on the finely polished coffee table.

Though he nodded his thanks as Alfred brought him a glass of water.

Bruce waited patiently.

After he drank, Jason looked up. "Have a seat," he offered as if the mansion was his.

Bruce complied, sensing his former apprentice knew something he didn't.

His patience paid off.

"I found this at the scene of the crime," Jason tossed a card onto the table. It landed face up. It depicted a joker.

Bruce looked up.

"Don't look so surprised Brucey. You responded _so _empathetically the last time he played you," he sneered, "You had to see it coming again."

Bruce gritted his teeth slightly, "Why are you here."

Something flickered in Jason's eyes and he suddenly tensed, leaning forward.

"Don't get any ideas; I'm not doing this for you." He lowered his voice, "I'm doing it for him." He leaned back again, speaking clearly and loudly once more.

"If he had enough sense to leave, he's worth saving."

Bruce's gaze remained steady. "Why do you need my help? Why don't you just rescue him yourself?" It was too impossible to hide the sarcastic bite this time.

Jason noticed, but didn't act on it. "Because I know you'll try. And it'll be easier if we work together."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. That was unlike Jason.

Jason realized what he'd said and became visibly cocky and pompous again. "But I want to lead this mission since it's _my _idea." He jabbed a thumb toward himself, "I'm the head detective here."

Bruce paused, but then agreed.

"It's a deal." He stood up, "Show me what you've got."

* * *

"The Joker was last seen in West Port, just 10 miles from here," Jason explained.

He and Bruce were in the Bat Cave by the computer screen. As agreed, Jason got to sit in Bruce's chair while Bruce looked over his shoulder.

Jason looked back with a curled lip, "But no one's seen the bastard since. So I say we start there."

He swiveled around in the chair so sharply that it nearly swirled off its hinges.

Jason took the hood out of his pocket, and slipped it on becoming Red Hood.

He looked back for Bruce, but he was already gone.

The Bat mobile's headlights suddenly blared to life. Red ran over.

"What are you _doing_?" He shouted, standing outside the driver's seat.

Batman rolled down the window. "What took you so long," he replied.

"My mission, therefore_ my car_," Jason said.

"_Your car_ is named after me," Batman stated simply.

Red clenched his fists but stormed around and got into the passenger's seat. He slammed the door shut.

"You know, this is why we never got along," he fumed.

But they sped off.

* * *

The two arrived at West Port less than 10 minutes later.

It was dark, damp and cool, but both men kept these observations to themselves.

The dark outlines of the boats and moors created almost a spooky feel to the water, as it shimmered and mocked the stars above.

It was quiet.

Batman walked along the moor of the dock, letting The Red Hood lead the way.

Red was brisk and strode with fists clenched. He kicked down the doors to many boats.

After about 30 minutes they hadn't come up with anything.

"We should split up," Batman said.

"You know what-"Red turned.

But Batman was once again, already gone.

* * *

The silent and eerie night bore on as Batman hung among the shadows.

He knew there was something to find here, but Jason's preconceived jealousy and animosity were only getting in the way.

He paused, looking at the ripples in the water.

The moonlight cast dark shadows among the ship bows, creating crimson, bloody hues.

Batman found himself looking away as a memory surfaced.

_It was a dark night, and one he didn't want to remember. _

_Batman had finished cuffing the drug bust associates. He spoke as he worked,_

"_Robin, I need you to-"_

_He looked up; suddenly realizing Boy Wonder wasn't there._

_He sprang to his feet and jumped into the Batmobile. It sped off as a light rain began to fall._

_Batman didn't remember much of the ride, only that Joker had been associated with the bust, and he was too busy fearing the worst about Dick._

_He arrived just in time, screeching to a halt. He saw the two men, saw Robin reaching up to radio his partner who was unknowingly behind him. Too late Boy Wonder noticed Joker's gun._

_It went off. _

_Batman watched as his young ward crumpled, and The Joker laughed. _

_He jumped out of the car, running to Robin though the distance seemed to get longer and longer. The Joker laughed even louder. _

_All he saw were his own bright headlights as he crouched to help his bleeding ward…_

Batman came back to the present.

The brightly lit areas of the water seemed to call his attention.

And sure enough, there he noticed something queer.

It was something in the water, some irregularity that was small and slight and subtle and yet…still there.

He crouched, scanning the surface. It was a reflection of something.

Looking up, he analyzed the buildings around him. He squinted. There, in a window of an abandoned, algae-green boat shop.

He went for it.

* * *

The shop was directly on the waterfront.

It had been previously a rental store, offering specials on fishing rods, bait, and even small canoes. But now it lay dead, dark and deserted.

Batman broke in the door and walked silently forward.

In the store window he found the object he was looking for; a toy train, golden and sparkling as if it were just out of the box. Batman picked it up.

It was hard to see in the dark as the moon rays slipped off of it. But the dim light made it easy enough for The Dark Knight to depict the figurine which had been_ placed_ in the train.

It was a clown.

Batman walked back outside with his cape securely shut.

Just then, Red Hood came jogging up. "Thanks for ditching me again, _partner_," he bit sarcastically. "I've been looking for you for hours!"

Batman didn't say anything.

"Why yes, I did find something. Thanks for asking," Red snapped. He pulled something out of his pocket. "Look familiar?"

Batman saw that it was a watch-Nightwing's watch- and it was stopped at exactly 11:00 pm.

An entire hour _after_ Nightwing had been abducted.

Batman withdrew the toy train then from his cloak.

Red's face grew perplexed.

"The subway station," Batman said.

Red looked up, "How do you know it's not the train?"

"Because The Joker would never take him somewhere we couldn't reach."

He stared intently into the watch The Red Hood held.

"…And no train departed at 11:00 that night."

* * *

It was evening the next day.

Batman paced the length of The Cave, waiting for The Red Hood to arrive.

While he waited, he paused at the glass encasing of the Robin suit.

He put his hand to the glass.

"_Who is The Joker?" Dick asked. _

_It was years ago, right around the time the young boy became Robin. He was eating breakfast with him at the kitchen table._

_Bruce remembered he had put down his spoon. "The Joker is a villain," he paused, thinking of a way to describe him. "Maybe the toughest I've ever faced."_

_Dick had found this interesting and perked up, "Do you think we will ever face him?"_

"_Hopefully not," Bruce concentrated on the condensation outside Dick's glass of orange juice. Then he looked past it. _

"_If we do I don't want you to fight him, understand? Call for help immediately," his eyes found Dick's eyes. _

_Dick swallowed a spoonful of Fruit Loops. "I will."_

_Bruce remembered how he'd felt nervous; maybe he shouldn't have told Dick in the first place about him. Or maybe it wasn't the right time yet. _

_But it seemed as if Dick knew him perfectly; even then._

_He looked up and added in, "I promise Bruce." _

Batman's remembrance vanished with the sound of the doorbell.

Minutes later he and Red were climbing into the Batmobile.

Batman put it into gear and checked the clock; it read 10:45.

He then checked for Nightwing's watch in the glove compartment; it was there.

"How long are we going to sit here?" Red complained, looking over.

Batman remained silent, but he started up the vehicle. Alfred stood by as they drove out.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11:00 sharp when they drove up to the subway station. The scene was psychotic.

Red and blue alarms and lights blared as people ran screaming and running out of the station. Some were shoved and fell onto the ground. Others were dialing 911.

Red Hood and Bats narrowed their eyes at each other before jumping out and running down the stairs leading into the station.

…The lights were out.

Both men slowed their pace as Batman automatically took the lead. Red didn't object this time.

But just then, a light flickered on.

It was a singular bulb, held just over the head of a blood-stained body. The body lay sprawled on the floor, some 50 feet away from both men and slightly lower than where they were too.

It was on the subway tracks.

And Batman knew who it was instantly.

A laugh cut through the air, so unmistakable it was sickening. "Good Evening Bats," The Joker greeted as all the lights in the deserted station screeched to life.

He stood nearby the body of Nightwing.

"And may I just say…" he continued, "What a _nice _suit! I know I'm not one to talk but is that real leather? Why of course it is, you _are _the Batman." He grinned.

He seemed to just notice the Red Hood. He gave a half wave and smiled, "How ya doing?"

Batman clenched his teeth, "What do you want, Joker," He took an aggressive stance.

"What do _I _want? I'm surprised at you! Here I thought we had this _stunning _connection-this lovely _game_, if you may," he walked back while he spoke, "-For years, yet you mean to tell me after all this time you _don't _know _what I want_?" He feigned disappointment.

"Just give us what _we_ _want_ and we'll be on our way," Red Hood spoke gruffly.

"Oh," Joker said. "I see."

He walked with character over to the body. His face dropped, "It's about him, isn't it?"

The two remained silent.

"I see, I see…" Joker muttered. "Alright," he said louder, "I understand," he crouched low to the body and tussled Nightwing's hair. With a mischievous grin he continued, "Children _are _our finest treasure…isn't that right boy?" He directed the affront at Red Hood.

Red whipped out a gun. "That's it…"

"Don't!" Batman warned, but Red was already running forward.

Joker saw this coming and grinned as he pressed a button on the wall.

A glass case raced down from the arched tunnel and trapped Red on the tracks.

"You're slow to learn, my boy," Joker grinned maliciously, "_Someone_ didn't bring you up right."

Batman clenched his fists.

Red shouted and beat on the glass, "Let me out and face me, you freak! You coward! You sick son of a…"

"Batman," Joker cut in, turning toward him, "Your hour of reckoning has arrived, my friend!"

He walked forward pausing to say "Excuse me" to the unconscious Dick before picking his way over him and back onto the raised platform.

"At exactly 11:15 a train will be arriving that I'm afraid one of them will just _have_ to catch. The fun part for you will be deciding which one." He clasped both hands together, "What do you say?"

Batman reached for his belt.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Joker pulled out a switch. "You should know how the game's played; one false move and I'll detonate _both_."

Red had grown quieter from behind the glass, listening in on the psychopath's plan.

Suddenly Nightwing awakened with a moan "Batman…"

Batman looked up, his eyes slightly widening, "Nightwing."

"Batman, I'm so sorr-…" Nightwing spoke.

"Can it kid, your hero's got less than 5 minutes to decide," Joker cut in, looking back to the Caped Crusader with a finger pointing to the watch on his wrist.

He stood just four feet away from the railroad switch and grinned wickedly.

Nightwing lifted his head and Batman took in his former apprentice, his bleeding wounds and broken body. He saw the 9 year old boy who once asked him who Joker was.

"Go ahead and pick your favorite Bats!" Red scorned from behind his imprisonment. "You always liked him better than me," his voice cracked.

Batman looked back to Nightwing. One blue eye was visible behind the mask.

"Time is ticking," Joker reminded gleefully.

"He was always the good kid, right? He did everything perfect, tried hard to be like you…" Red continued.

The sound of a train approached.

"The kid's got a point; this one_ was_ your best," Joker jabbed a thumb back toward Dick. "He even tried to call you before I came."

"I'm so sorry Batman, I'm really sorry…" Nightwing groaned.

The sound grew louder.

"Well?" Red Hood cried, "Admit it! Admit you want to save him instead of me!"

"And repeat, Batman, your greatest failure yet," Joker added in.

The sound was deafening.

"Admit it!" Shouted Red.

Just then, Nightwing forced his legs to kick himself forward.

He fell on the track switch, falling down on his side.

"Sorry Batman, but I can't let you make this decision." He looked up just before the train hit. Batman saw in his eyes pain, fear, and affection. "It's his turn to be saved."

Then, the train flew by.

* * *

It was debilitating.

Car after car raced by Batman. Tinted windows and ghostly profiles reflected back the silouwhette of his lonely figure.

Dick had sacrificed to save Batman's image.

Red Hood watched with equal shock as the train's thunderous sound sharply contrasted the engulfing silence.

"_That's _depressing," Joker commented after a bit. He put a hand on Batman's shoulder as if they were good friends, "You know, you really should've thought of a plan."

Rage flared in the Dark Knight as he spun around and gripped Joker by the throat. He held him high above the floor. "You're going to pay," he growled menacingly through clenched teeth.

"That sounds a bit dark," Joker choked out, as his feet tried in vain to reach the floor, "Even for you."

Batman tightened his grip and narrowed his eyes. Joker began to turn blue.

Red scrambled to the front of the glass to get a better look.

But then Bats let go.

Joker tumbled to the floor coughing.

The Dark Knight turned away, watching the cars as they finished racing along the tracks. The people looked wide-eyed out the windows, obviously unaware of the event which trigged such emotion from Batman.

But as soon as it left, the station became quiet again.

Joker had recovered and brushed himself off from a standing position. He took a look at the tracks. Seeing that there was no sign of Dick, he looked back at Batman and Red Hood.

"Well, bye!" He said before making a quick exit.

The two men remained.

* * *

Batman walked stiffly and slowly to the wall.

He pressed the button disengaging Red Hood's constraints. The case cracked, and then shattered as it fell apart around the young man.

Red walked out, glass crunching under his boots.

Batman turned away.

"Hey," he stopped him softly. "Not even Arkham this time?"

"It wouldn't have mattered." Batman kept walking.

"And _this_ did? Bruce, he's just going to hurt more people-"

Batman whipped around, "God damn it Jason, I can't kill him, what do you want me to do?"

Jason was stunned into silence.

Batman eyed him, "He's had his fill of blood for one night. He'll leave the rest of Gotham alone."

"I'm sorry Bruce I didn't mean-"Jason took off his hood.

Batman walked over to the tracks, where Dick had lay before the train came.

"His death would have been for nothing if I had..." He didn't finish the sentence, only clenched his fist and looked down at the track in overwhelming miserable grief.

…His eyes suddenly widened.

There was no blood. Not enough for someone hit by a train, at least. Just a few marks from cuts and bleeding.

He looked up in startled confusion and down both passageways.

To his right came two figures.

Batman stood, the sudden movement catching the eye of Jason.

The figures came closer. As they did, Batman could see who they really were.

One was clad in red and boasted the symbol of the lightning bolt. He supported his friend by propping the young man's arm around his neck and providing the mass majority of his body weight. The other wore torn and bloodied black and blue cloth; his head was bent low and his step pained.

"Dick," Batman breathed.

He first walked, then jogged, and then ran to meet the two young supers.

Jason ran after him.

At first it was as if the tunnel stretched further and further away from the two; like the first night Dick had been shot.

But at last they arrived.

"I know we've got some explaining," Flash said, joking in his usual way once they caught up. "It was a close call."

Batman fixed his eyes on Nightwing who just now slowly lifted his head up. He grinned in a pained sort of way, "I called for help."

* * *

"Let's stop here," Flash decided, helping Dick down gently.

They were at the station again in the dimly lit light. Flash propped Dick up on a rusted blue bench with hesitant assistance from Batman and Jason.

When he was done, Flash stood back.

"So how exactly did you guys-"Jason began.

"Oh that was easy," Flash said, immediately cutting in. "Well sort of. You see Rob signaled me with our emergency number."

"Your emergency number…" Jason trailed off.

"Yeah, that's right." Flash stood with his hands on his hips, "It signals the other when one of us is in danger. Like a gun to head or getting eaten by piranhas…" He paused and shrugged, "Or something like that. When we both went solo Rob here came up with the idea."

Jason turned to Dick. "So you signaled Flash ten minutes ago?"

"Ten hours ago," Dick corrected.

Flash cut in, "Yeah, sorry about that. I was getting ready to leave when Captain Boomerang and Cold Doofus attacked the city. Took longer than I thought," he rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"It's okay," Dick forgave him. He smiled, "I'm feeling the aster now."

Flash smirked, "Glad to hear it."

"West."

Flash turned.

"Your back," Batman commented. Up until now he had remained quiet.

Flash spun around and looked over his shoulder at his back.

Jason put a hand up to shield his eyes.

Dick grimaced.

Scoring the backside of the young super were several rough horizontal wounds. Some looked jagged and a bit deep.

"Would you look at that…"Flash commented.

"I think you'll need a hospital stay as much as Grayson," Jason still didn't look.

"God Wally, I am so sorry," Dick exclaimed.

Flash turned back. "Naw, it's okay. All in a day's work." He put his hands on his hips and winced.

Dick remembered how Wally had pushed him against the wall and put himself between him and the train. The way he brushed aside the heroic deed made him sound like his uncle for a moment.

"I should probably get going," said Jason abruptly, already putting his hood back on his head. He began to walk out, "I have some _real_ work to catch up on after this wild goose chase."

"Thanks," Dick said sincerely.

Red Hood put a hand up to show he had heard. He stole a quick glance back at Batman before walking out.

"Nice guy," Flash commented after he was gone.

Batman watched him go before asking, "Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, I'll meet you guys there," Flash said. He smirked, "Make sure we get some decent seating."

He gave a half wave before racing out.

When he was gone Dick put his head back again.

A little worried, Batman turned to him. "Can you stand?"

Dick paused, "Yeah, I think so…"

He stood and then faltered, but Batman was there to help support him.

Dick looked up at him after a moment. "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's fine," Batman replied shortly as the two began to forge their way slowly together.

But he paused and glanced at Dick. "Are you ok?"

Dick continued walking, "Yeah."

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"You know," Dick said as they began to climb the stairs. "We should really pay Wally a visit. He'll be in town for a few days."

Batman didn't say anything, just continued helping him up the stairs. Because of the effort, Dick didn't continue on until a few moments later.

"Yeah, we could even…throw a party and…invite all our old friends," he said in between steps and panting.

When Batman still didn't reply, he threw him an anxious glance.

Hidden by the cowl, he seemed solemn; but years of apprenticeship told Dick there was the faint outline of a smirk behind that face.

Dick smirked too, and fell silent until they reached the Batmobile.

Batman helped him into the passenger seat, and then shut the door behind him. He walked around the hood and got in from the left.

"I haven't been in here for ages," Dick sighed painfully but happily. The tone in his voice sounded exhausted.

Batman shifted the vehicle in gear as he started the engine.

Dick yawned and slid back in his seat. "So we'll make the visit?"

Batman pulled out of the deserted alleyway and onto the midnight black road.

By the time he began to reply, Dick had fallen asleep in the seat next to him.

Bruce smiled to himself,

"I promise."


End file.
